The Revenge of Crocs
by killer18B
Summary: Don Lino's old enemy - Caesar, the Boss of crocodile gang, and his moray eel helper - Hector are after The Boss of The Great Whites.Help comes from other dimension,but it still won't be that easy to fight the monster created by Hector...
1. Chapter 1

**1. A CONSPIRACY**

In the Ocean there are many places that can be called as ' forgotten'. Most of them are so grim, so terrifying and so dangerous, so they also deserve for the names

of ' forbidden'. There's a valley , far, far away from the Reef – deep, wide, dark, covered up with millions of skeletons of plenty miscellaneous creatures – fish,

turtles, dolphins, smaller sharks, name them all... If someone kept looking properly and long enough, then could notice some human skeletons,

complete or not and single whale bones too. Creepy, ain't it ? But this cemetary is absolutely nothing in comparison with crocodile gang that's living there.

It's been a while since any crocodile appeared on the Reef or somewhere around. A long time ago, as the war of gangs was still going on.

At the very beginning there was multitude of mafia families. Some of them united, some of them was defeated. At the very end, it has come the time for the final

fight : sharks vs. crocodiles. This battle was as long as tight. All day and night long – nothing but fierce violence, one side

against the other – all of that about the indivisible ruling on the Reef. Eventually, the fight was over. The sharks have won, obviously, thanks to the union of Great

Whites, Tigers, Hammerheads, Blue Marlins and Killer Whales, now known as Five Families, crocodiles have been beaten up and made to leave these territories.

It used to be very loud about that historical – valued struggle, not only in the Reef, but in whole Ocean. Every sea creature, even the smallest ones, have heard

every detail of that ' argument' in TV NEWS. Including Oscar and Angie, who were then just a couple of little kids and used to not understand much of didn't even

know each other yet. It passed eighteen years after these events, just described. No one, including sharks, haven't even suspect the upcoming of unimaginable

nightmare . The full-time ferocious crocodiles and their loyal partner, the moray eel scientist called Hector, have been waiting for the day they could take their

revenge on Don Lino and his sharks. One night...

- AT LAST ! ! ! - Hector's shriek was spreading on all Skeleton Valley. - My greatest creation... the work of my life... IS COMPLETE ! ! !

Every crocodile in the valley got excited of that message. The toughest, the biggest of them – Caesar – enjoyed this moment more than any of his sidekicks.

He and some his boys swam into Hector's cave. There was his laboratory inside. You'd find in there anything you've seen in films about mad scientists - grim tones,

spooky greenlight, full laboratory equipment, etc.

- Is that truth, Hector ? - asked Caesar, full of hope that the moray eel will say ' yes'. - Have you really done it ? ? ?

- Yes ! Yes ! YES ! ! ! Thousand times : YES ! - Hector cried it out with vigor and mischievous laughter. And all crocs laughed with him too.

So did their secret lethal weapon, on its own way ( actually it was roaring of wrath ).A pair of red, blood-thirsty eyes and razor-sharp teeth were shining behind

the gratings, in a dark cell.

- Now... - said Caesar, wiping his paws. - Don Lino... JUST YOU WAIT ! This time you won't pull yourself together. NEVER ! ! ! ! !


	2. Chapter 2

**2. AN ENTRANCE TO OUTER SPACE**

Meanwihile, at the other edge of Universe... A young girl was chuckling, jumping and running through a green meadow.

She was throwing her blue teddy bear up in the air and catching him everytime he was falling down. Once she's tripped on a piece of ground , but she

didn't mind could interrupt her with her enjoying of Spring, that's just come to her town. It was warm and sunny day, a great meadow was full

of fragrant grass and flowers, birds were singing, as happy as the girl was. This area was placed between a small wood and the town she's living in.

It was her favourite place in the district. Almost no one was coming in there so she usually was on that meadow all alone with her beloved teddy bear.

That was the only placeful spot she knew, the only island on ocean of fears and worries. The girl was looking on clear blue sky and daydreaming about

reaching outer spaces.

'' Do you think that I would meet any form of life in there, Shimi-chan ? '' she asked her teddy bear.

Of course, the plushie didn't answer, but she imagined him telling '' Maybe … Who knows...''.

His owner had long blond hair and dark green eyes , staring on everything infantile no longer a child, but she still loved collecting toys and

playing blue teddy bear, called by her Shimi-chan was the most special of all her collection. His full name – Kanashimi – is Japanese for ' sorrow'.

Everytime a girl is sad, disappointed or something,hugging him makes everything all right. After a while of relaxing, she heard a sound of breaking branch.

She turned herself over on stomach and noticed something moving among the trees – a mysterious, big, dark silhouette that didn't seem like a human or any

kind of animal living on this land.

'' Francine … '' it whispered with a rough male voice.

'' Who are you ? '' the girl stood up from the ground. '' How did you know my name ? ''

'' Oh, you DO know me '' an odd stranger was not giving her an answer. '' You know me even much more than I know you. Come with me. I don't have much time.

Come with me ! '' He started coming into the wood.

'' Wait ! '' Francine grabbed Shimi-chan and her khaki rucksack and ran after him.

She couldn't let him out of her eyes. She kept going and going, but suddenly stopped.

'' What if it's a kind of trap? '' she was hesitating if to go further or to come back.

'' Hurry! '' a mysterious being called her. '' Over here.''

He's standing next to a pond with a small waterfall, falling from a rock, that was covered with moss.

'' All right, all right! '' said Francine. '' It's really beautiful, I've been here once or twice, but why did you ..''

He stopped the girl from talking : '' Put your silver bat necklace in the water, take it out after a short while and go through the waterfall.

And he disappeared immediately.

'' Hey! Come back! '' Shouted Francine, though she knew that won't do as she said.

'' What am I gonna do now ? ''

She thought all pros and antis over and then done as she was told. As Francine took her necklace out of water, a silver bat was glowing for some seconds with

green light. He hanged it back on her neck and went into the cave behind the waterfall. Unexpectedly, a deep darkness was gone because of flood of light.

And Francine felt a little strange...


	3. Chapter 3

**3. SMALL FINS AND A BIG, BIG WORK**

These days were nice and peaceful. Citizens of the Reef were livinig their lives as good as they could. Absolutely nothing was

forecasting the upcoming terror. But not for long … A plenty of whales have been waiting in dozen miles long queue to the Whale Wash

since the last day of April. That means – third day of yearly full-time hard work at Sykes' and Oscar's Whale Wash.

The third day with no breaks for lunch or just for a little rest, nothing but grind, grind and... grind. For all creatures working in the Wash, even

for three fish we know: Angie, Oscar and Sykes.

'' Every year, since before I was manager here, the same situation'' complained Sykes , while he's sorting a bunch of papers in his office.

'' Geez, I thought that oughta be a lil' easier with that I was too wrong. '' Oscar was probably the most unhappy about the springtime travail.

'' Not such a strange thing.'' sighed Angie, helping them two with their documents.

'' Spring cleaning,as they call it. ''

'' But do we all have to work so hard just because it's spring coming soon? We practically have summertime whole year in here. What's the difference?

'' Oh, Oscar...'' sighed both Sykes and Angie.

Once again a plenty of dirty whales were made to go home with Whale Wash workers were tottaly exhausted, they all hardly could even move.

Around 9 p.m. Oscar, Angie and Sykes were at last done with their work for three fish and their shark friend, Lenny, were all four swimming this way

they're usually coming home. They all seemed like a band of zombies.

'' No , it can't be like that anymore! '' shouted Oscar suddenly, apparently frustrated.

'' I'm tellin' ya'll , we gotta do somethin' ! ''

'' Oscar !'' groaned Angie.'' Not once and not twice we've been going through that Hell.

There's nothing we can do about it.''

'' Oh, man ! ! ! ''

About 50 metres further there was something completely new. Something none of them four haven't notice before. A two-turtle sized tent stripped in red and

purple was standing behind the coral buildings.

'' What's that ? '' Lenny started swimming closer in order to take a better look on a board that was standing in front of an entrance to the tent.

He read off loud :

'' **MADAME VANDRA. MAGIC POTIONS, FORTUNE-TELLING, FIN READING, MEDIUM.**''

Oscar opened up his mouth in order to say something, but before he got any other chance to start complaining again, an old Gypsy female fish went out of her

tent.

'' Oh, welcome, welcome, welcome. '' Madame Vandra greeted them nobly.''I've been expecting you four.''

'' Yeah, it's really nice of you, ma'am …'' said Oscar sheepishly. '' But we're actually out of money, so...''

'' It doesn't matter.'' an old Gypsy fish interrupted him. '' I don't want your money. You listen to me! A serious danger is threatening to entire Reef, so

does to sharks. ''

''What is it? What's gonna happen? '' Lenny sounded very anxious.

'' C'mon, Lenny! Don't listen to her. '' Sykes didn't look too convinced about what she was talking. '' She's kinda lunatic to me. ''

'' You listen first, then you can judge! '' growled Madame Vandra, a little upset. She laid her sight on Lenny, truly interested in her prophecy.

'' I believe that you're more open-minded than your friend here. Come here back tommorow. I'll tell you everything need to know.''

She turned away and swam back into her tent.

'' Hey, Len...'' responded Oscar. '' Don't tell us that you're going to listen any more of that silly talk.''

'' I don't really know.'' mumbled Lenny. '' Usually I do not believe in such a thing as fortune-telling, but there was something dead serious about her words...''

'' And she didn't even want any money...''admited Sykes, staring at the tent with his face full of suspicion. '' That's so strange for a Gypsy fish. ''

Before they swam away the same old Gypsy fish took one more discreet look on them on their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. A FISH CALLED FRANCINE**

After a while of black out, Francine has got conciousness back.

'' What's happened? '' she asked herself holding her hand on her head. '' Where's that cave ? Wait a minute ! I'm under water! And I … I can breathe!

What's up with my hand? It's slimy... And thin!'' She looked down on her hands. She hadn't have hands anymore. She had fins instead.

She screamed loud in panic. Next to her there was a piece of glass bottle. She looked on her reflection. The creature that was reflecting in a glass, it

was a cute little fish. She screamed again, this time even louder.

'' What happened to me ! That cave … and... pond water... Both of these things must have been magical ! Uuugh... Now it's too messed up for me ! ! !

By the way – what is that place I got in ? ''

She took some deep breaths and whispered: ' All right, all right. Calm down, Francine. Try to think out a solution of that problem. '

She sat down on sand. She noticed some familiar looking stuff lying next to her.

'' My rucksack! And Shimi-chan ! They're now little-fish sized objects... How all of that is possible anyway ! ''

Then, Francine realized something. '' That misty creature! This is all his fault ! ''

She was angry and scared at one shot. All of a sudden, her silver bat necklace's started glowing again.

'' **DO AS YOU WISH** '' Francine heard these words in her head, so clearly as if someone whispered it on her ear.

' If is that so... soooo... I'd like to know where I am ' she said firmly. In her mind appeared an inscription : WASTELAND.

' Is it THE Wasteland I think it is? '

She's thinking for a short while and answered herself: '' I suppose that there's only one way I can learn that. ''

Briefly, Francine finally reached the Reef. She observed all motions, colours and shapes with bathed breathe.

' It's so beautiful …' she thought. '' Probably I won't leave this place so soon, even if I could.. I just need to get some money, that's all.''

Few minutes later she hit on an idea of making and selling a large, shiny pearl. It worked out! She sold a pretty pink pearl she made her new power.

She received from Prawn Shop assistant enough money for living. Til tomorrow...

Francine organized for herself a trip on all attractions offered by Southside Reef. Francine's first day on the Reef :

- **A Cinema**. '' The Hook '' - remake of an Asian horror movie – well... horror for fish, for Francine : a dark comedy :D

- **Amusement park. **She tried out every attraction at least once. She even won a seahorse plushie on a lottery, that made her very happy.

- **A little walk **in a seaweed park, a big brain-freezing ice cream dessert.

- **A big shopping: **souvenirs, food, etc.

It was already really dark and late as Francine stayed in one place. She decided to oversleep in a bunch of kelp ( it was actually the same area where

Lenny and Oscar met each other for the second time). She has built not too big shelter of rocks and mud. She swam inside, created a lamp, lied down on

a kelp bed and started reading a book she bought some hours ago. It's title was ' the Cod father'.

'' Not so bad for my very day on the Reef. '' she thought.'' I'm gonna stay here for a little longer, that's for sure.''


	5. Chapter 5

**5. LOVE SICK**

As we already know – every Whale Wash worker was in a 'little ' pinch by now. But not only them. Actually, on the other edge of the Southside Reef lived

a little Wrasse fishwith really big problems. Not a kind of periodic problems, but a kind of problems without a view or hope for ending.

His name was Marlon and he was almost thirteen years old. He an adult sister – Sylvia. She's been working at Whale Wash as a tongue-scrubber.

Since she moved out of the family house in order to live on her own, they two haven't been seeing each other so often as it used to be.

That's not the worst thing about Marlon's situation...No. He's sent to a new school. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't integrate with this new place

at all. He couldn't make any friends, he was quiet average as a student. Almost every minor fish on that school made a victim of Marlon. Teachers were not better

than their students. They blamed him for everything wrong about this institution. And the principal...well, he didn't really care about anything of that stuff at all.

This school was like a prison to poor Marlon. There was only one, but really valued reason why Marlon didn't leave that dreadful place only fish

student who at least once treated him like a friend. That was a pretty, nice and smart female Japanese kohaku koi fish named Yuri.

Few times he tried to confess her how does he feel about her, but always something or someone interrupted him. Most of his failures was caused by the biggest

nightmare of this school – a squid bully – Chuck. He was mean for every weaker and smaller being on his way, but for Marlon - he was his personal devil.

One day, as he came home after school, his big sister has payed his and their parents a little visit. Marlon told his sister everything.

Sylvia wanted to cheer him up somehow, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew it properly. She knew that her little brother is desperately in love.

Once Marlon was floating thereabouts Madame Vandra's tent, sad and thoughtful. As he noticed the Gyspy fortune-teller fish's place, he reached for his wallet.

Twenty clams.

'' Well. I hope it's enough at least for an advice '' whispered Marlon to himself and swam in.

'' Welcome, my dear '' greeted him Madame Vandra, glaring into a crystal ball right in front of her.

'' Good afternoon, Mistress.'' answered Marlon unsteadly. '' I'd like to ask if I … if I... Would I get a love potion from you ? ''

'' A love potion ? '' she repeated, astonished. '' Of course, I'd offer something like that, but...''

' But?'

'' Usually adult fish or young female fish are the ones who are interested in buying that kind of potion...''

'' What does it cost? ''

'' Oh, I see. You must be crazy about that girl, little boy. Look, you don't need any potion. It's something else...''

'' What is it? Tell me please. I'll pay you everything I have! '' he shouted and showed a twenty-clams note to the fortune-teller.

'' Give it back and listen carefully. And don't keep interrupting me. '' she commanded.

'' I'm sorry.''

'' All right... Listen up! Tommorow, on high noon, you go on a sea horse race tracks. You' ll find there a green-and-yellow fish with a blue teddy bear,

khaki rucksack and pots of money. She'll help you and your sister, too.''

'' How did you know that I have a sister? '' asked Marlon sheepishy.

'' Too long story for telling you it right now. Now, go and do as I advised you to do.'' answered Madame Vandra with no giving a clear answer.

'' OK. Thank you so much, Madame Vandra.'' Marlon left her tent full of hope for finding the fish who will help solve his problems and problems his sister Sylvia has.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. THE LAST WARNINGS**

On next Saturday, that means for three days, sharks have had an eighteenth anniversary of their greatest victory to be celebrated.

Caesar announced his guys that this day's the best time for their big return.

'' Just three more days, and then...'' grinned and roared Caesar, thinking about this moment he's been waiting for so smashed one paw on the other one.

After this meeting, Hector got to Caesar to have a personal talk with him.

'' Ain't that marvellous, Hector ?'' said the crocodile boss, with no stopping floating.'' Just three more days and my crocodile gang will rule this Reef again.

FOREVER ! ! !''

'' I guess I know all details of the first half of your devilish plan. '' commented Hector, whose voice was revealing his malevolent temper '' But let me know

better the final part... What are you gonna do with defeated sharks? ''

'' **SLAUGHTER THEM ALL** ! ! ! '' answered Caesar, baring his razor-sharp teeth and clamping his right paw tight. '' I'll tell you more, my friend – I'm gonna

start from Lino's closest relatives!''

Crocodile gangsters and their moray eel helper laughed and laughed on mischievous way.

* * *

><p>On next day Marlon didn't come to school. He went at the race tracks, just like ordered him Madame Vandra. On this place there was, like always, a plenty<p>

of fish making their bets. It was really hard for Marlon to find concrete fish. He was pushing through that mess for over half an hour, but he didn't notice

any fish with khaki rucksack and a teddy bear. He felt very disappointed while leaving the building. To make his bad luck even bigger – he met the last sea

creature he wanted to meet...

'' Well, well, well... '' muttered Chuck the squid, hitting rhytmicallyone tentacle on the other one.

'' Did you really think that you can avoid me by playing truant ? ''

Frightened Marlon started escaping, but Chuck and his sidekicks chased him until they got him in a dead end.

Poor kid had no chance against an over-muscled school bully. He surely was doomed. Chuck put his tentacle in the air in order to hit Marlon.

He was about to do that, but then, all of a sudden,something grabbed him from behind, someones squid looked back and noticed another, bigger

Wrasse fish, holding him with unimaginable strength. A green-and-yellow female fish threw him over her head, on ground.

'' Get her! '' ordered Chuck his sidekicks, moaning from pain. Before they ever got a chance for lay a fin on her, they all, one by one, was defeated,

before they even realized it. She was simply too strong and violent for them.

'' Don't you, damn brats, ever, ever, dare to bully anyone, ANYMORE ! ! ! '' she grinded out, she was much more angrier than a hungry shark.'' DO I MAKE

MYSELF CLEAR ! '

Chuck and the guys nodded, shievering of fear.'' NOW GET AWAY ! ! ! '' They're swimming away af fast as they could.

Marlon was left with his mysterious rescuer all alone.

'' Wait a minute! '' he thought.'' A green-and-yellow fish with a blue teddy bear and khaki rucksack...''

'' Is that you? '' asked Marlon involuntary.

'' Excuse me? '' the mysterious fish was surprised.

'' Are you Francine? ''

'' Now I really believe that I'm more popular than I thought I am. '' she mumbled to herself.

'' Madame Vandra, who's a fortune-teller, told me that you can help with my problems and my sister's problems.''

'' What kind of problem is it? ''

'' Come with me.' Marlon took her fin.' I'll show you the way to the Whale Wash. My sister, her name is Sylvia, she works in there. You'll have everything

elucidated as we get there. ''

'' All right, but... Wait! Not that fast... SLOW DOWN ! ! !'' shouted Francine, but Marlon wasn't listening. He was dragging her all their way to Sykes'

and Oscar's Whale Wash, with the speed of light.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. PANACEA FOR WORRIES**

Everyone and everything at the Whale Wash was working on full power. No one had even a tiniest reason to be happy, but Lenny seemed more apathetic

than ever before. Angie was the first one who've notice it. She approached him.

'' Lenny, honey, what's wrong? '' she asked him gently. '' Why are you so sad? ''

'' Do you remember that fortune-teller we met some days ago? '' said Lenny, apparently afraid.

'' Angie... madame Vandra told me, that the crocodiles who were defeated by my dad's gang eighteen years ago – soon they'll be back to take their revenge.

But this time – sharks have no chance for another victory. Those crocodiles have a secret lethal weapon...''

Angie glanced on her shark friend, her sight was saying : '' This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard in my whole life. ''

'' You too, Angie ?'' thought Lenny, feeling helpless.

Meanwhile, Marlon and Francine got to the Wash. Sylvia, focused on her work, didn't notice her brother for the first time.

He payed her attention, calling her. She stopped for a while.

''Marlon? What are you doing here?'' she said. '' Shouldn't you be at school? And who's that fish you brought here with?''

'' Sylvia...'' started Marlon politely. ''I'd like to introduce you my new friend.'' Francine swam closer to Marlon's big sister.

'' Sylvia, this is Francine. Francine, meet my sister, Sylvia. ''

'' Nice to meet you.'' said Francine. They two shooked fins.

'' Nice to meet you too.'' Sylvia sounded quiet amiably, though she seemed like extremely sleepy. Francine glanced on a whale queue and her eyes dilated

as she saw it.

'' How long do you think it is? '' she asked Sylvia.

'' I am not sure, but I suppose that queue is around fifty miles long.'' she guessed.

'' WHAT ! You're kiddin' , right? '' Francine couldn't believe it. Sylvia denied this firmly.

'' Well... It seemes like I have to do something about that. '' she said to herself.

'' You ! All alone? Are you crazy! ''

'' SYLVIA ! '' Marlon scolded her.

'' It's OK, Marlon.'' sighed Francine and took another look on giant customers.

'' C'mon, Fran!'' encouraged her Marlon. '' Show us what you can do.''

'' All right. Now! Look carefully! '' ordered Francine vigorously and swam to the whale,the next one to be washed. Marlon and Sylvia were observing her

every move.

'' Good afternoon ' she welcomed the whale. ' What kind of extertions do you wish to be done for you, Sir? ''

'' Wait up...'' a sea mammal made up his mind in a while '' Body cleaning, waxing and blue polish, please. '' he said. ''Oh … Almost forgot about mouth cleaning! ''

'' OK. open up your mouth sweetie. '' commended Francine.

A whale was a little surprised of her behavior, but he opened his enormous mouth. Then, Francine put her fins in the air and started her own, half-ballet,

half- magical every single gesture, every turn, every revolution she did, caused that all filth and defects were completely gone. The whale was

ENCHANTED of the efect of her actions. Every Whale Wash worked stopped working and payed attention to the stranger fish.

Everyone, without any exceptions, stared in astonishment on swam back to Marlon and Sylvia. He was smiling, she was standing with her

mouth open of disbelief.

'' Where shall I put it away? '' asked Francine, letting them see a money she earned by washing.

'' I... you... ehh.. Let me show you.'' Sylvia showed Francine the place the WW's profits are kept in.

'' Wait! '' Sylvia stopped her on her way to the next whale, waiting to be washed.

'' What's up? '' asked Francine.

'' How did you do that? ''

'' It's simple... for me. Just using my powers, my dear Sylvia. I'm just using my powers.'' she answered like if it was nothing unusual and kept cleaning the whales,

one by one.

It took her around one minute to clean all one whale. At last, after all these days of hard work, the Whale Wash crew could take some rest.

Fifty minutes and twenty seconds later, there was no more whales left, for now. Francine was a little tired, but very satisfied of her work.

''That's unimaginable.'' mumbled Francine, sitting on a cupboard on Angie's work-place. '' You can't be serious about that yearly going through these things every

springtime, can you?''

'' We had to be doing this every year all alone before you appeared here and helped us '' explained Sylvia.

'' So, from now on, have me to make things easier.'' chuckled Francine joyfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 FAME CRAZINESS **

Oscar, Angie and Mr. Sykes were just sorting another bunch of documents. Angie reached for a piece of paper that was lying down on the floor. Once she

realized something.

'' Guys? Can you hear something? '' she asked Sykes and Oscar, who ceased moving in order to hear anything. Quiet. It was ABSOLUTELY QUIET...

'' I can't hear anything.'' said Oscar.

'' Nor do I. '' added Mr. Sykes. ''Did they stop working?''

Sykes left his office with and Angie followed him. These three were staring, surprised of a view they never expected would be real: No whales, washing

equipment hardly used, and workers... weren't working at surrounded Angie's box. Sykes has noticed even some reporters and camera fish inside the crowd.

'' What's going on here? '' Angie asked random turtle co-worker.

'' You won't believe it ! Too bad, that you three haven't seen what this fish has done. '' the asked turtle was apparently exited.

Sykes, Oscar and Angie swam ahead, bypassing the other sea creatures, so they can see the reason of this assembly. They saw Francine, who was sitting

on a counter and drinking beer from a can.

'' Are you the fish who has supposedly washed fifty whales in less than an hour? '' a male fish reporter was interviewing to him there was a camera fish floating.

'' Not supposedly, Mr. Reporter, but for real. '' corrected Francine and drank the last few swallows of beer.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any offence, but you know... the ''Sharkslayer'' affair learnet us being more sceptic about such unbelievable things like

that one.''

'' You know what? If any new whale has appeared here soon, I'd prove ya'll that's truth what everyone at the Wash say about me.''

They weren't made to wait very long. '' A whale!' cried someone. 'Here he comes!''

The reporter gave Francine meaningful look.

'' Hey! Where's everyone?'' asked giant mammal, who expected a long queue of his species representatives.

'' Now, little fish. '' the reporter was rushing her. '' You have your chance. Let us see how you did it.''

'' Okie-dokie. ''said Francine cheerfully and moved to the whale. This time, not only Whale Wash workers, but also the rest of the Reef,

saw Francine washing a dirty whale with her magical choreography.

'' Well, Mr. Reporter.'' responded Francine, as she was back with fish, done with her little assignment. ''Do you believe me now? ''

'' Ladies and gentlefish, you saw it first. On your own eyes – this young fish...eeh... what's your name, Miss ?''

'' Francine.'' she answered, smiling.

'' Francine has just done something impossible. She washed and cleaned fifty whales all alone, with no equipment! She did it with bare fins! In one hour!''

'' Actually, it took me fifty minutes and twenty seconds. ''

'' Fifty minutes and twenty seconds! All Whale Wash workers usually need two or three days to be done with that many whales. Did they finally find a plan

for their spring-cleaning nightmare? Patrick Flounder, RRC, on live, from the Whale Wash.''

Patrick gave a sigh to the camera fish to turn the camera off. At 7 p.m. there was time to close the Wash.

Til that time, Francine was doing nothing but working for fame and... for beer, all day long. After work she went back to her secter shelter.

'' I won so much money from that race, but I haven't spend even one single clam yet.'' she thought, looking on her bag's content.

She read two next chapters of ' the Codfather' and then, she got bored. Francine looked on Shimi-chan and decided to do what she always wanted to do

if had a power like that. She brang her teddy bear to life.

'' What's happened? '' said Shimi-chan quietly. '' Hey! I'm talking! And moving!'' He looked on his owner.

'' Francine? What's up with that power performance today!''

'' Shimi-chan!'' scolded him Francine, who was expecting a little more nice inviting.

'' Don't you remember how it was with Oscar? Cause I know, I saw ' Shark Tale' hundreds times with you! You can have unpleasant consequences, just

like he did. And what if they will know more than they should know? If they learn that you're a human?''

'' OK. Maybe I overdid a little. But look, watching these fish at the Whale Wash was enough to make me feel tired. I had to help them. There was no other I

really get myself into trouble, I'll defend myself. You know me – I'm childish, but very indepentent.''

'' You've always been like that. '' chuckled Shimi-chan.

'' Now I have one very important thing to be done tomorrow. Tomorrow is Marlon's thirteenth birthday. I want to make a fantastic surprise for him. This

must be something that will make that day a day to remember, the best of the best birthdays in whole his life! I must be...''

'' Francine! '' someone was calling me from the outer side of the bunch of kelp. '' Francine? Are you in there?''

She gave Shimi-chan a sign to keep it hided themselves in a quagmire of undersea plants. Francine wasn't sure whose voice was calling her and she

didn't also know if she could handle one more reporter for today.

'' Francine! '' someone shouted again. '' I need to talk to you. You probably don't know me. I'm Lenny.''

'' Lenny?'' whispered both Shimi-chan and Francine, looking on each other.

'' I work at the Whale Wash. I'm a Great White shark, but you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm a vegetarian. Come out, please.''

'' What gonna do now?'' whispered Shimi-chan to his owner.

'' I'll chceck out what he wants from me.'' announced Francine. '' For now, you better don't let anyone know that you're alive.'

I swam out from the hideout, holding Shimi-chan tightly, so Lenny could see me.

'' Why were you searching me?' she asked. ' And how did you know where to find me?''


	9. Chapter 9

**9. BIRTHDAY SURPRISE FOR MARLON**

'' Eeh... Did I get it right? The crocodile gang, eh?' Francine was ascertaining. 'They're going to use the monster created by their moray eel scientist helper

and then take their authority on the Reef back. Ain't it?''

'' Exactly.'' confirmed Lenny.'' They're probably going to do that during the eighteenth anniversary party. ''

'' Marlon told me that his birthday is one day before that anniversary. '' thought Francine.'' Yes! Perfect scheme...''

'' Their boss, Caesar...'' Lenny kept his story going. '' I've heard from my dad very much about him when I was a kid. He's the most cruel, merciless

and vengeful of all crocs. I saw you today at the Wash and realized that you may be the only one who can fight and defeat that ferocious beast.''

Francine looked at him like if he was crazy.

'' If you won't... then... my whole family...'' the vegetarian shark's serious face turned into strongly disturbed, almost frightened.

'' ALL RIGHT! All right. I surmise what they would do your family if they have won. You want me to help you and the other sharks, right? Fine. I'll go

there before the crocs trespass and do what I got to do, and the sharks won't ever learn what happened during their party. Like it?''

'' Like it.'' mumbled Lenny, a little more relaxed, but also still anxious.

'' Don't you worry about it, Lenny. I won't let anything terrible to happen. I'll kick these reptiles to the Moon.'' said Francine light-heartedly.'' Now go home,

get some sleep. See ya!''

Lenny got nothing else to do but to trust her. So, he left her alone and swam home.

'' What do you plan to do? '' asked Shimi-chan as he stopped pretending a normal teddy bear.

'' I'll let you know tomorrow. '' asnwered Francine squinting her eyes cunningly.

* * *

><p>On next day, Francine and shimi-chan woke up very early.<p>

'' Are you sure that they can do the rest of the work without you?'' asked Shimi-chan.

'' Of course they can.'' answered Francine firmly.''In case they couldn't, they'll let me know somehow. Besides, yesterday I gave them one day off, so

today they'll be running on full power. Now I must leave them alone , so I can make my surprise for Marlon. TO THE SCHOOL!''

Francine glanced at her hand watch as they got to Marlon's school. It was 5:47.

'' We must be done with the first stage of my plan before the teachers, principal and the students wake up.'' They two sneeked quietly and discreetly to

inside the school. They stayed at school canteen.

'' I'll get the others and then you all will start the first preparations. Meanwhile, I'll get rid of all presumptive risks of being exposed. Here you have your

instructions.''

Francine handed Shimi-chan a piece of paper. She brang in there and revived her other toys with the power of thoughts.

She ordered Shimi-chan to gave them proper instructions and left for a brief while in order to -as she said- make some phone calls.

Shimi-chan and other, smaller, pale yellow teddy bear – Issunboushi – took a look on a picture drawn by Francine. '' _Blooming plant serpents under the ceiling,_

_a rank of lamps, all around the canteen, chairs and tables with food and drinks, paralelly to the walls. Plain, purple and white garlands, crossing itselves over the_

_central part of the room_.' Shimi-chan read it out loud.

'' All right, fellows! Let's start from tables.'' decided Shimi-chan. So, the living toys had initiated doing their tasks.

Half an hour later Francine was back. Before she came in to check up on of her little friends' work progress, she placed an announcement on inner side of

the glass of main entrance to school.

'' Excellent! '' praised them Francine, as she's back with Shimi-chan and the others.'' Let's see... Teachers and students – check. Food and drinks...''

on all tables in the room there appeared the dishes with most delicious sea courses and drinks. ''...Check.''

At 9 a.m. decorating was complete. Francine and her toys not only decorated the canteen, but all corridors too.

'' Perfect!' said Francine. '' Shimi-chan, you and the others stay here on a look out. You'll watch, if there are not any uninvited guests around.

I'm gonna go to the Whale Wash to take a look on how do they do at The WW.''

But at the Wash there was a not-so-nice surprise waiting for her... A phone called for her. Francine recognised the voice of Luca the Octopus.

He informed her that Sylvia's kidnapped by sharks. Don Lino reportedly wanted to meet her personally in one hour. The talk was over.

'' What does that old geezer want from me? '' Francine was almost that angry like on the moment she defended Marlon from the bullies.'' I didn't do anything

to him!''

There was only one thing I could do in this situation... A watch communicator on Shimi-chan's paw started glowing. Francine was calling.

'' Francine? What's up?''

'' Shimi-chan. Bad news!The sharks got Sylvia! I have to go to the shipwreck and release her.''

Francine was sitting in a cabin in the restroom and talking with Shimi-chan by her own Sailor Moon communicator.

'' Do you need our help?''

'' Not really. Listen, if I haven't called you in half an hour, then you go to sharks' hide-out to help me. Remember- - no matter what happens – at least some of you

must stay at school.''

Francine left the toilet at the Whale Wash and got off the ground on her way to the Titanic shipwreck.


	10. Chapter 10

** 10. SALVAGE OPERATION**

Francine teleported herself to air shaft inside the shipwreck.A short moment later, she got to Don Lino's office. Keeping it down, she listened carefully to a talk

between Don Lino and his octopus consigliore.

'' Boss, are you absolutely sure that we have to get her here?'' asked Luca.''I saw her on TV news and I don't think that she's that fake as that so-called '

Sharkslayer' was. She's just too real for me.''

'' So does for me, Luca.' said Don Lino.'' That's why I have to show her who's the boss of the Reef, no matter what kind of supernatural powers she has.

By the way, did you take care of that fish I ordered to bring in here?''

'' Of course, Boss. She's under the silver tray's cover in restaurant room, just like you ordered.''

'' That's a little bit derivative, don't you think?'' thought Francine to herself. Francine got to the restaurant by ventilation shaft. She hid herself under a

tablecloth of one of tables. There were some sharks floating around, watching their hostage, imprisoned under the silver cover.

The aim of the mission was right in front of Francine. Around ten feet of distance between Francine and Sylvia.

'' How will I get her out of there now?'' Francine closed her eyes, lost in thought.

'' Hey!'' said one shark to the other one, as Francine opened her eyes.'' Let's check if that fish is still in there.''

'' But we just did it.'' the other shark, the thinner one, reminded him. The first shark acted like if he didn't hear his partner and unvovered the tray.

'' SHE'S GONE ! ! ! '' the shark mobster paniced.

'' WHAT! HOW COULD YOU ….''

'' ME? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE AN EYE ON HER, TOO ! ''

'' Oh, God ! What are we gonna do now?''

'' Don Lino will tear us all apart...''

'' No, he won't. ''

Sharks heard a small, childish voice from under the table. Francine swam out so they can see her.

'' Look. How lucky ! ! ! That's the fish Don Lino was looking for.'' said a fatty shark , glad of seeing her.

'' Wow!'' responded the other shark. '' She's the bravest fish I ever saw, or just crazy.''

''Thanks.'' said Francine. '' It's very nice of you. Now, I heard that the boss of yours wants to see me.'

* * *

><p>The sharks brang Francine to Lino's office. The most bloodthirsty of all sharks was sitting by his desk.<p>

His boys told him everything about what happened at restaurant.

'' You could escape in every while you wanted.'' said Don Lino to Francine. ''Why didn't you do that? ''

'' Because if I did it, a third party would get harm on it.'' she answered, with no emotions.

Do Lino was surprised, that this puny little fish wasn't trembling when he spoke. She was completely different from any other fish who came face to face

with him. The Godfather of the Reef looked at her with an enquiring glance.

'' You're not an ordinary fish, are you?''

Francine was silent.

'' I give you an ultimatum. If you really don't want anyone to get hurt, you better don't mess with me.''

'' Phew! Like if I ever had.''

'' Don't be that insolent!'' Lino's tone of voice went a little louder and more agressive.

'' Look. To make things clear – I haven't been messing with you and I won't. I have my own stuff on this Reef and I don't want bother anyone. All right? ''

'' That's right you haven't been messing with me, but I'm afraid that you can't be absolutely trusted. Not with these powers of yours.''

Francine's powers sent Sylvia straight to the Wash. She appeared in front of , oscar and Angie, who were just sitting at Angie's box and talking about that incident.

'' SYLVIA!'' they three shouted at the same time. They approached her slowly.

'' Are you OK? '' asked Angie, laying her fin on Sylvia's back.

'' Yeah... I think so.'' Sylvia was a little bewildered, but quickly snapped out of it.'' Where are those sharks? And where is Francine?''

'' She went to that shipwreck to save you.'' explained Angie.

'' OH, NO! That means that she's in grave danger ! ! ! ''


	11. Chapter 11

** 11. HIDDEN METTLE**

Shimi-chan, Issun-boushi and many other of Francine's toys sneeked into the Titanic shipwreck. They haven't got any call from their owner, so they came to help

her, as she told them earlier. They bursted in on Lino's office, ready to attack.

'' Give us our Francine back! '' shouted Issun-boushi.

It was emerged that all these kinds of weapon they brang with, it was all for nothing. They found Francine all alone, safe and sound.

'' What's going on here?'' said Wild Strawberry, a small pink bunny plushie.

'' Hi everyone. '' Francine greeted them as if nothing uncommon happened.

'' You haven't call us. '' informed her Shimi-chan.

'' We thought that something bad happened to you.'' squeked Baby Cuddles, a G1 baby pony.

'' I'm sorry, I had something important do do. '' Francine apologized, enjoyed like a kid on a merry-go-round.

'' Where are the sharks?'' asked Wild Strawberry.

''Had anyone seen any sharks in there?'' asked Tim, a brown teddy bear with green shirt.

'' No, since we got here, we didn't see any shark. '' said all toys.

'' What did you do to them? '' asked Lily, a green-and-white LPS fish, glaring at her. Francine let them see a small, circular object.

'' A pokeball? '' said Shimi-chan, half -astonished, half-upset. '' You locked them up in pokeballs?''

'' No. They're in other room. Tied and gaged, but still alive. Lino is the only shark I got into the pokeball.'' explained Francine, chuckling and behaving like

a leaping child.

'' I think I know what happened before we got here.'' murmured Shimi-chan.

'' Don Lino surely has done something that made Francine thinking about horrors, nightmares etc. And then... Flippy of HTF references much?' said Sugarbelle, a

G2 pony.

'' Nothing and no one can stop me from making my plan executed. '' said Francine with ominous tone of voice. Her demon-like eyes turned into nice and green

again.

'' And you!'' she said to Lino, who was imprisoned inside the pokeball. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear everything.'' You knew about my powers, but

you have treated me like if I was a limey, helpless little fish! You made light of me ! ! ! ''

'' You know what?' whispered Issun-boushi to other toys.'' Now, as Francine has these powers, I'm worried about her more than ever before.''

'' And I'm worried about everyone around her too.'' added Shimi-chan.

Meanwhile, Marlon was sitting on cafe and talking with his two of three only schoolclass friends : Steve the eel and Trudy the shrimp.

'' Can you get it, boys? A school dance! I haven't been on any party for ages!'' Trudy was probably the most excited of all students going to their school.

'' But we had a carnival party at school last January.'' said Marlon.

'' I know, I know. I just admire all kinds of party, I just can't help it!''

As their three gave their orders to a waitress, they could hear someone crying from distance: '' Help! A thief ! A thief ! HELP!''

'' Wait here, you two.' commanded Marlon and swam where that voice was coming from. He swam into a system of narrow streets.

The street, he was coming through, leaded only one way on left. He glanced discreetly from behind the turn.

There was a criminal looking barracuda, holding a pink, girly purse in his fin, coming to Marlon from opposite direction. Marlon noticed a piece of net,

lying next to garbage containers. He created in his mind a brilliant plan. The barracuda thief was swimming as fast as he could.

The teenage Wrasse fish threw the net down on him, as he got to concrete point and then pulled all edges together. The thief was captured and couldn't

get out. He let the purse out of his fin. There was a police dolphin swimming nearby. He 'took care' about the took the purse up of the ground.

'' Marlon-san?'' he heard a familiar voice. He noticed a possessor of his heart, approaching him.

'' Yuri?'' Marlon was extremely surprised. She was the last fish on this Reef he expected to meet face to face with, though he wanted it like nothing else in whole

world.

'' You got my purse back! _Arigatou_ !'' Yuri cheered up as she had her property back.

'' No problem.'' said Marlon sheepishly He could feel that he's blushing. '' Sooooo... are you coming on that dance at school today?''

'' I'd love to. But I have nobody to come with.''

'' Really? Well... maybe you... eh...and I... Do you mind me coming there with you?''

'' That'd be great!''

'' So, we have an appointment, right?''

'' It looks so._ Bai-bai!_ See ya on the party!'' Yuri said him goodbye and she swam home.

Marlon couldn't believe his luck.

'' Well, well, well.'' said Steve boisterously, as Marlon came back to their table. ' We never

expected you being a kind of hero.'

'' Nice action, Romeo.'' chuckled Trudy.

'' Something's telling me, that's gonna be the party of the century.'' said Steve and ate up last piece of his kelp cake.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. MARLON'S GREATEST BIRTHDAY**

It was already 6 p.m. Time to get started with the school party of the century.

Magical sphere around building made teachers and students forget about their bad feelings about whole world, especially about Marlon.

The only thing they wanted by now – was just to have fun. No one knew that Francine was behind that dance, even Marlon and Yuri.

Everyone was having much fun since the very beginning. Francine also showed up here, so she could have an eye on Marlon and the rest of party fish too.

Francine's spell worked out. No one was bulling Marlon. Everyone was treating him like a good fellow. Lily secretly sneaked to Francine and said:

'' Wow! You really had a great idea, Frannie...''

'' Oh yeah ! ! ! Now I guess that Crosby's and Mr. Redds' did more than well with their policeman- thief action...'' said Francine satisfied.

**(the barracuda thief and police dolphin were actually turned-up Francine's plushie fox and dog.**)

She was observing Marlon and Yuri, who were dancing together and smiling. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she deduced that about

something nice, inasmuch as they were smiling and giggling. View of Marlon with his beloved koi fish girl made Francine feel happy.

For two or three first hours Francine was just sitting aroung the table, watching others and discreetly drinking rum from hip-flask. Some teachers

asked her for a dance, but she refused. Until fourth teacher fish, modest and shy biology teacher, asked her for a dance, but in a more gentle way than

three other teachers. Francine, a little boozy, accepted his offer and showed him how to have maximal fun of dancing on a party.

Marlon and Yuri, just like Steve and Trudy, were almost all the time concentrated on each other.

'' You're better dancer than I thought. '' Yuri praised Marlon.

'' And I like your dancing too.''answered Marlon.

'' You know what? I believe we should learn more about each other.''

Yuri was apparently more direct than her partner. Marlon could feel himself blushing.

'' Some time ago I noticed you looking at me in a special way. Do you like me, Marlon-san?''

'' Well... yes.'' it was really hard for Marlon to get it out of his mouth.

'' Oh, I'm so relieved ! _Honto ni yokatta _! I liked you since the very first time we met each other, but I wasn't sure if you like me too.''

'' Gosh! That's just like the way I was feeling about you before that party now on.''

Yuri chuckled. Marlon chuckled too.

'' Nothing can interrupt their happiness now.'' thought Francine, as a small tear appeared in her eye. The time was passing, hour by hour. The party was

over on very late night hours. Marlon got his birthday gift a quarter before the end of the school dance. From Yuri, Trudy, Steve and Francine.

Then everyone went home. Everyone but Francine, who stayed at school, to sleep over. At the same time, on the other side of the Ocean, someone

else was having a sleep over...

The crocodiles already moved from the Skeleton Valley. All Caesar's spies returned. One of them – August – brang an important message for his boss.

He whispered it into Caesar's ear.

'' Impossible! That's just IMPOSSIBLE ! ! ! Not for a small fish from the Reef to have my monster defeated, since he's more strenghtful than any other creatures

in the Ocean!''

'' But it's all truth, Boss.'' said August seriously. '' All TV stations, all newspapers on the Reef... This fish is EVERYWHERE! I heard that she has special kind of

powers and she used them as she was at Sykes' and Oscar's Whale Wash to have fifty whales washed in less than an hour.''

'' I can't, I absolutely can't allow that being to get on my way of getting my authority back ! ! ! NOT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS ! ! !''

'' Calm down, sweetie...'' said someone's seductive voice.

'' Who's there?'' Caesar looked aroung, searching the voice's owner.

A red-and-white sexy lionfish (whose name we all know) swam out of the shadow. '' I think I know how we can get rid of that little wench.''

'' We? Listen, baby, there's no 'we' in here ! There's just me, my gang and my monster. I don't need any help from a fish like you.'

'' Cool down! Cool down! This paranormal Wrasse fish can threaten your plans and you know about it. But I have a method to make her disappear from that world.

'' Let's assume that you're successed, what's in it for you?''

'' I'll be sincer here : I'm tired of all that gold-digging. I want something more than material advantages from all these multi-millionaire morons. So... I prefer

persistent source of all kinds of prosperities and luxuries, and a little bit of influence on this Reef too.''

'' What did you say !''

'' There, there, big boy! Or else you all will have to face that damn witch all alone.''

'' OK. Then, what are you planning to do to get rid of her?''

'' Tomorrow I'm gonna reveal her greatest secret and that will make whole Reef hate her. She'll leave then and nobody will interrupt youn with taking your revenge

on Don Lino. Soon I'll be back with you to take you a fin-tastic message.''

As she said it, she disappeared under the coat of nocturnal darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. EXPOSED**

At 8 a.m. next day Francine was still asleep. She was lying on a tabe hugging a pillow and Shimi-chan.

Someone punched her with a plushie paw and said: '' Hey, you, party girl ! Wake up! ''

Francine opened one her eye and looked up on Koori, blue bunny plushie, who was standing next to her face.

'' This after-party mess need to be cleaned. And besides – you have to talk to sharks and let Lino out of that pokeball.''

'' But I don't know if I want to let this choleric shark go.''

'' You have to.'' said Issun-boushi with a little angry voice.'' Do that, even if for Lenny.''

'' Excuse me?'' teddy bear's words hardly got to Francine, cause she was still sleepy.

'' You're supposed to protect the sharks, not to bully them.''

'' I know, I know. I will set Lino free, but... a little later.''

'' Oh my Goddess...''

After awhile, whole after-party mess was gone. Francine sat down on a table as she glanced through a window. She made a sad face.

'' Is there something wrong, Francine?'' asked worried Leo, an orange teddy bear.

'' No, no. Nothing at all.'' mumbled Francine, standing up. But she wasn't sincere with him.

'' It's better for me to go to the shipwreck now, release Don Lino and tell him about the crocodiles.''

* * *

><p>'' So, what's that stuff you were going to tell me about the crocs?'' asked Don Lino, as he stopped arguing with Francine about these actions from yesterday.<p>

'' A day before yesterday your son told me about the crocodiles.'' Francine was elucidating.

'' They're gonna take revenge for what you've done to them eighteen years ago. But this time they have a lethal weapon.''

'' Weapon? '' repeated Don Lino disbelieving.

'' A giant ferocious monster created by their moray eel helper. Believe me or not, but if Lenny haven't ask me to help you, I don't know if I would want to do

anything about it.''

'' Why do you think I should give any belief in these words of yours?''

'' First: These are Lenny's words, not mine. Second: If you have believed in my powers, then why shouldn't you believe in any other kinds of supernaturals ?''

Lino looked aside, it seemed like she convinced him.

'' So... what do you think?''

' Don Lino was hesitating for a while.

'' Well...as In brang you in here for the first time, you refused doing anything for me and my gang's advantage and you attacked us. Why did you change your

mind so suddenly?''

'' As I said: It's just for Lenny. For him and for everyone on the Reef I befriended with.''

Francine glanced on the door to the office, they two were talking inside of.

'' Did you hear it, dudes? Yes, ya'll behind da door! I'm gonna cooperate with ya!''

'' How does she know we're here?'' whispered surprised Giuseppe, the Hammerhead shark, to Luca the Octopus and other sharks.

Francine chuckled silently. '' They're kinda funny, aren't they?'' she said to herself.

Francine decided to stay for the rest of this day on Titanic shipwreck after as she's back from the Whale Wash. She received a message that around 2 p.m.

Marlon and his friends will be swimming nearby and they'll come for a while to visit Sylvia. Francine was also going to visit her and see how are they at the

Wash. She was floating some metres away from that place, unaware of being followed by someone. On one moment, all of a sudden, a masked fish swam to

Francine from her backside and got her bat necklace off her neck. She was totally shocked and bumbled. That happened so quickly, so suddenly... She looked

on her hands. HANDS! She had hands, legs, hair and warm blood in her veins again. She was a human again. Every being on the Reef went silent and fossilized.

The mysterious thief, who stole Francine's necklace, escaped. But she wasn't thinking about it at all. Now everyone on the Reef knew her true identity as a

human – that's what she was really worried about. She felt like if she was Carrie White, after being splashed by a falling bucket of pig blood while standing on a

scene on the prom. Just like that scene from Brian De Palma's movie... She was standing in one place with a terrified facial expression.

Every sea creature was looking at her and saying unpleasant things. No – hurting didn't like her as a human being. They hated... no – they detested

was trying to get to Francine, but she just disappeared. Like a ghost.

'' Francine...'' he whispered. He had hope that it's another bad dream, but it wasn't. She was gone. FOREVER.


	14. Chapter 14

** 14. NO MORE HINDRANCES**

The distance between the crocs and Titanic shipwreck was shrinking very fastly. On one point, Lola was with them again.

''So... what aboutcha plans, lil' fish? '' asked her Caesar, as he just noticed her.

'' Everything went swimmingly.'' she answered with mischievous smile, holding a for-human-sized silver bat necklace that returned to its normal size as Lola

got it off Francine's neck. She gave it to Caesar.

'' Everyone on The Reef saw her true – human – form.'' she said, satisfied of her vile act.

'' Wow, if you saw her dummy face expression... ha ha ha ! ! ! ''

'' So it means that no one and nothing else is standing on our way now ! '' the boss of crocodile gang was more than glad of earing his own words.

'' Of course, and don't forget our agreement!'' reminded him Lola.

'' All right, all will talk this over with each other after as I have an authority back.''

But Caesar thought about something different than he said : '' When I got ride of all five families members … Hector and that fish will share their fate with

Don Lino and his mob.''

Lola was resident of Reef City, every resident of the Titanic shipwreck, saw exposed Francine, who vanished like a ghost.

Don Lino surely was the one who didn't care about this vanishing the most in whole underwater world.

'' I don't care if she is gone forever or not, as long as she's out of my sight.''

'' But Pop, why are you saying such things?'' Lenny was staggered of what he heard from his dad.

'' Why are you so mad on her?''

'' Because she was actually a human, all this time! Even as a fish she was too suspicious to me. Now I'm absolutely sure that I don't wanna have anything to do

with her.''

'' Why! Just because Francine is a human being?''

'' Don't you even try to be by her side and defend her, Son! You've hardly seen any humans in your life. You have no idea, how mean and cruel they are capable

to be for sea creatures, including us sharks.''

'' But Francine is not like that. She'd done some good things for the Reef...''

'' These were nothing but just tricks. Tricks on you and these stupid fish!''

''That's not truth! I saw her personally washing all these whales with her powers, I talked to her - there was nothing devious about her actions and intentions.''

'' I'm not gonna listen such things ANY LONGER ! ! ! What I say is definitive. I never change my decisions and there are absolutely no exceptions, especially

with that one ! ! !''

That was hopeless. Lenny's father was stubborn like a mule. He compeletely wasn't going to let any sensible words in his mind. It was impossible for Lenny or

anyone else to give Lino any awareness about how wrong he was.

'' The crocodiles are about to invade the shipwreck and slaughter all sharks living in there.'' thought Lenny, deeply terrified.'' Francine is no longer here.

Who else would be able to defeat the crocs and their monster?'' Though everyone was thinking and talking about Francine's true form, work at the Wash kept

going on, as usual.

'' Why did she help us? Was there something deceive in it? What kind of intentons she really had?'' they were wasking themselves.

Actually, there were one four fish of whole Ocean who hadn't any doubts about Francine's good intentions : Lenny, Marlon, Sylvia and Angie.

'' I coud have suspected anything of her. Anything but being actually a human.'' sighed Sylvia to Angie. They two had a short break at the moment.

'' When Lenny told me about these fortuneteller-monster-etc.-things, basically I thought he is out of his mind. But after seeing what Francine can do,

I was made to start believing in supernaturals.''

'' Marlon and I wouldn't take the bad words about her has magical powers, she could have kept doing everything all for her own good and do not care

about my little brother or us. But she did help us with whales. She saved me from sharks' fins. She saved Marlon from his school bullies. She completely

changed his life. Here intentions about all of us were honest.''

'' That's right. There are good and bad fish in this world, the same about human beings. And Francine is the good one. I saw it in her eyes.''

'' And I noticed it while watching her magical actions with whales.''

'' If what Madame Vandra told Lenny is all truth, that means...'' Angie was too frightened of thoughts of sharks being killed and crocodiles running the Reef.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 'TIME FOR US, CROCS ! '**

Evening has come. The crocodiles surrounded the shipwreck.

'' So, they are all inside.' mumbled Caesar to himself. '' We gotta make them go outside. Them all ! But how?''

Four of the toughest Caesar's inferiors looked back in the darkness. They could hear someone lurking under the cover of night. That was not a crocodile and

they sensed it. They four surrounded the point they heard that sound on. One of them used an Angler fish as a flashlight. There was a shark in there.

'' Well, well, well,... what do we got here?'' said the toughest one of them four.

Some other crocs around, Caesar, Hector and Lola, glanced at the shark, too scared to move or say anything.

'' Well, well... If it's not Don Lino's vegetarian son.'' Lola giggled in sinister way.

'' Did I really hear what I've just heard ?' said Caesar, disbelieving.' A vegetarian Great White shark?''

'' No way !'' shouted one of crocodiles, laughing.

'' Son of Don Lino – the most vicious, ruthless and forceful cappo di tutti cappi in history – is a kelp-eater !'' repeated one of crocodile spies.

Everyone of Caesar's gang, including himself, laughed loud. Not because they didn't believe it. It's because they got this fact as something shameful.

The noise crocs made with their laughters, made the sharks come outside, so they could see the reason of that mysterious choral laughter. Don Lino and

his wife were among them too.

'' Caesar?'' Lino immediately noticed his greatest enemy. '' How dare you showing yourself in here! Especially today!''

'' Don Lino. '' said Caesar arrogantly.'' Rude, overconfident and inhospitable as always. You haven't changed that much after all those years.''

'' You got nerves to come back on my territory. I guess you want another fight, eh?''

'' Correct.'' Caesar smiled widely like a beast that's about to attack and tear its victim into pieces. But he didn't move even a little bit to approach Lino.

He has moved aside, so his opponent could see the surprise for him and his mobster sharks. A four-or- five-whales huge monster with control collar on its

neck, looked kinda like something between a dragon, mutant piranha and an carnivorous dinosaur.

If it wasn't for Hector, who's controlling the monster all this time, his hideous creation would eat all sea creatures in few this would be not enough. It would

come then out on a land and do the same with all land creatures. The sharks realized how serious danger they were in. Almost two months ago they were

afraid of a normal little fish, just because he was called ' the Sharkslayer', so now they were dying from fear of a real monster.

Lino didn't show any signs of fear at all. He looked a little astonished, but not scared.

'' Oh, wait a sec !'' said Caesar, annoyed of Don's reaction.'' I almost forgot about another surprise I got for ya!''

Two tough crocs steped out of a crowd of the other biting reptiles. They were holding Lenny tightly by hs pectoral fins.

Seeing his only remaining son as a hostage, don Lino made an anxious face that quickle went to frightened. Crocodiles used one of two only weakness

Lino had – his son.

'' So?' asked Caesar.' Are you still going to fight?''

Lino didn't answer. He didn't do anything at all, just looked down sadly. He was too worried about his son's safety.

'' Just as I thought. I knew you're not that stupid and you'll act as I suppossed you will.''

Six Killer Whales suddenly moved on the monster, thinking they can defeat it, but before they got any chance to do anything, around twenty long and thick

tentacles went out of beast's back, grabbed them six at once, opened its mouth, seven or eight times wider than usual and ate them all, with no

chewing. The sharks were staring with horror on their faces on what just happened.

'' You see?' said Caesar to Lino and his sharks. '' That's the way I'll treat your probable disobedience you will, then don't say I didn't warn you.''

The crocodile gang boss turned to his inferiors.

'' Ya' ll in two second lines, take the strings and tie them. We're about to have so much fun, after so many years of boring and lanuishing...''

'' But, Boss..'' spoke Hector to Caesar, quietly, so no one else would hear him '' I thought you're gonna let my monster annihilate them all.''

'' And I will. But not now. I'm going to torture them a little, before we will see their horrid deaths. The most important thing for me for now is knowing the

time has come. Time for us, crocs!''


	16. Chapter 16

**16. CONNECTING WITH OTHER WORLD  
><strong>

Marlon was sitting quietly in his room. He was thinking about good memories, the moments spent with his family and friends, in order to

make himself happier. But that made him even sadder than other fish could forget about Francine, cause she's just a human etc.

But not was feeling like if he had lost an important friend. He took a look under his bed. He's got a packed gift out of there. A birthday

present from Francine he hadn't unpacked yet. So he did it at the moment. Inside the box there was a shinig green crystal, surrounded by many

smaller ones, all of them sticking in a piece of black stone.

'' It's very pretty.'' thought Marlon and sighed : If I could at lest talk with Francine now...

As he just said that, the green gem started glowing.

'' What's going on?'' asked Marlon himself, surprised and a little disturbed too.

Then, something even more extraordinary happened. He could hear a familiar voice from inside the crystal. '' Francine?'' he said a little louder.

'' Is that you, Francine?''

'' Marlon? Ahhh... A while ago you unpacked my present for you. Did I guess?''

'' Yes, but … Where are you? Are you all right?''

'' You don't need to be worried about me at all. Now I live in my own world, where I have everything I want. I can do anything and anytime I want. It's my own

imaginary world, where no one judges me and no one is mean or superficial, for me or anyone else. It's just Heaven! ''

'' So... aren't you upset about these things fish said about you after the...you know... expose?''

'' No , no, no.'' Francine didn't sound sad or angry. She sounded like amused. '' It doesn't matter anymore.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' Simple. It doesn't matter what happened on the Reef, cause I don't really care about it. They will forget me sooner or later, and I'll forget them too.

There's no need to cry over spilled milk.''

'' Come on! Come back, Francine, let's talk...''

'' Talk about what! Don't you understand! I'm not coming back on the Reef. NEVER !''

'' What?''

'' You heard it properly. I'm not gonna return to a place where I'm a persona non grata - person unwanted.''

'' Francine, please... For me, you're not per...persaf...persona non ge..., whatever does it mean.''

'' Marlon?'' He heard his sister's voice from behind the door. '' Why are you screaming so loud?''

Sylvia came into Marlon's room.'' I swear I've heard Francine's voice... What is that thing!''

'' I gave it to Marlon as a birthday gift.' answered her a voice from inside the glowing crystal.

'' Francine?''

'' Yeah. It's me.''

'' I've contacted her with that gem.' explained Marlon. 'She said that she's in her own imaginary world.''

'' You gotta come back!'' said Sylvia anxiously.

'' She said that she won't do that.'' interfered Marlon.'' she doesn't want to have anything to do about our Reef.''

'' Francine, friend – Angie – told me what her friend – Lenny- told her what do the crocodiles plan.''

'' I know. So what?''

'' _So what_! I guess you don't have an idea of what would follow the deaths of sharks and crocs getting authority over the Reef.''

'' I really don't. Could you let me know, please?'' said Francine ironically.

'' The Reef citizens would live in even bigger terror than ever before. The boss of crocodiles - Caesar – is probably the only sea creature that's more cruel

and ruthless than Don Lino crocodiles are more sadistic and thoughtless than sharks. Long time ago, before sharks have fought out their authority on the

Reef, this city almost turned into Ghost City, just because of crocodiles. If you won't help, that means the end of the Reef.''

'' Are you serious?'' Francine started hesitating.

''I'm dead serious. If that monster, Angie told me about, is really that horrid and powerful, you can be the only hope.''

Then, all of a sudden, Francine appeared in front of Marlon and Sylvia, in her fish form, of course, so she can fit Marlon's room.

'' Wait a minute!'' she said after a while of silent smiling.'' I completely forgot about the invasion! Excuse me! I'll be back soon!''

And, one more time, she disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. PRACTICAL JOKES**

Sharks' situation was terrible. More than ever before. Everyone of Caesar's gang was more than glad of getting back the things – as they thought – they deserved.

Francine, who was hidden behind a rock, was watching and listening them. At one moment she noticed her silver bat necklace on Caesar's paw. He was examining

the gew-gaw and smiling widely.

'' Do you know what's the most funny in it?'' spoke Caesar up, looking on Don Lino. '' That human girl , what-was-her-name , I heard that everybody in underwater

world, who had known her, has forsaken her. Everyone, especially people like you. But could anyone think about her like anything more than just a human? You've

got the only person who had the power to defeat us, right on reach of your fin, but you just scorned 't it funny?'' As he was throwing the silver necklace away on

sand, he said: '' Now, with a little help from Lola, we have that witch gone.''

'' Actually, it was much easier than I supposed to be.'' admited Lola.'' Stupid witchy-wench. Ha, ha , ha ! ! ! '

'' All right. Talk time is over.'' announced Caesar.'' It's time to act. Time for final point of party programme.'' He swam closer to one of his crocs.

''What is he going to do?'' whispered Francine to three of her teddy bears, realizing that she's kinda worried about the sharks, especially about Lenny.

''All four of us know what he is going to do now, but you wouldn't let that thought to get to your mind.'' answered Shimi-chan.

'' How are you going to react on it ?'' asked Issunboushi.

'' You know what, teddies?'' Francine glanced at them on shifty way.'' I think that I have a nice idea.''

'' I think that I have a nice idea.''

'' What is it?'' spoke up Yantare, the third of Francine's head teddy bears.

'' You'll see.''

A fat, dummy-looking crocodile named Terry handed to Caesar a black casket, made of metal. There was an exotic-like-shaped dagger croc boss got it

out and grabbed strongly.

'' Just look, Lino. You're about to see slow and painful death of your beloved son.'' Caesar approached Lenny.

'' Don't you dare hurt him!'' growled Don Lino, trying to get free of two tough crocs' grip. The boss of crocodile gang turned for a while to see Lino's

desperation. He was practically ready to say something like: Do with me anything you want, just spare my kid's life.' But it was absolutely nothing for

Caesar. Both Lino and his wife were watching in horror, how Caesar snatched Lenny's pectoral fin with intention to cut it off.

The vegetarian shark felt his heart beating like a drum as he thought about his upcoming pain. His mom began to cry, his dad could do nothing but just

shout: NO! Everyone was expecting Lenny's blood spreading around and himself crying from unimaginable pain. But nothing like that happened.

Everyone around could hear a squeaking sound some kinds of toys make.

'' What the..'' said Caesar confused. He checked the dagger he had in his paw. It really was a plastic, squeaking toy instead a real and dangerous weapon.

''Are you making fun of me! What is that supposed to be!''

'' I don't get it.'' said Terry to himself.'' I was more than sure that it was a real dagger inside, not a toy..''

'' So, that's the nice idea you meant you have?'' whispered Issunboushi to Francine, making confused expression, like Yantare and Shimi-chan were making too.

'' I thought it would be a nice trick on him.'' giggled Francine.

'' That's what our dear Fran does.'' mumbled Yantare.

'' That's it! I suppose I have to do it all by myself.'' roared Caesar. He was going to use his own teeth to rip Lenny's body up.

Lenny squealed quietly and closed his eyes. After a while he opened one eye, then the other one. Caesar was squirming, cause he had a stick in his mouth,

that was making it impossible to shut back down. Some of crocs and sharks laughed discreetly.

'' Let's do some Carrie White actions.'' thought Francine.

It was already late evening and it was really dark around, so she decided to take as much advantages of it as she could.

She used her powers to move some pebbles and hit random crocodiles on their heads, tails, legs and other parts of their bodies.

'' HEY! What do you guys think you are doing, heh!'' shouted Freddy, a crocodile with a hockey mask from ' Friday the 13th' horror movie series.

'' Who's doing these things?'' asked Edmund, an aristocratic looking crocodile whose appearance was saying all about him, that he was less savage and prime

than other crocodiles.' It's so uncivilized.''

Some of more upset reptiles started to fight with each other, accusing each other for things they supposedly did.

'' Not bad, not bad.'' said Francine to herself.'' But now I must think out how to defeat the monster without being seen.''


	18. Chapter 18

**18. ALL THE WRONG MOVES**

Both- shark and croc – opponent gangs were confused of things they just witnessed.

'' This is really strange.'' said Caesar to himself. ''Strange and familiar too.'' He glared on Lola. '' Are you completely sure that you got rid of that girl for good?''

''I saw her disappearing, on my own eyes!''assured Lola.

'' She must be somewhere here..' he looked around, but couldn't see anything. ''Come out! Show yourself, you itsy-bitsy brat !''

''Are you going to keep hiding?'' asked Yantare.

'' They guessed my presence here. There's no sense to be hiding any longer.''

''Show yourself! '' demanded Caesar.

Francine revealed herself, her real, human-formed herself.

'' Caesar.'' she said with refined tone in her voice. '' Is it me or you are challenging me?''

''Not exactly.'' he answered.''Originally I was going to kill this veggie-boy here as first, but now I've thought is over and I'll let him and his family live for

some more minutes, so they can see you being eaten by my precious monster.''

'' Well, let's see.''

'' Go and eat her, my dear!'' Hector encouraged his horrid creation to attack was no need to tell the monster beast headed for Francine.

She moved too. As she jumped so high that she was over the beast, her right hand turned into a chainsaw ( almost the same that guy from ' Evil Dead' seried

had had, just a little longer).

A chainsaw dived into monster's body, cutting it into bloody pieces of green flesh. About three or four minutes later, the beast was dead. Just for a while... I

n few seconds, pieces of the monster pulled themselves together. It has recovered completely, like if nothing just hapened.

Everyone, except for Hector, was totally astonished of what they just saw.

'' It can't be...'' whispered one of Swordfish family.

'' But how?'' groaned Francine.

'' What exactly did just happen, Hector?'' whispered Freddy to moray eel.

'' Surprise for you all? My greatest creation, my precious monster here, he is... INVINCIBLE ! ! !'' announced Hector proudly.' No matter what kind of weapon

you're using against him, you cannot hurt him! Don't you even count on it!''

'' Impossible. I simply don't believe you!'' Cried Francine out and attacked one more time. Her right hand turned back to noral, but her eyes were demonic again

and her another hand turned into a machine gun. Rain of bullets was hitting on monster's head for about thirty seconds. But it still wasn't dead. It hadn't any

intentions to die. The monster was still in one piece. That made Francine angrier. ' What's your problem, dude !' as she growled, big and sharp scythe

appeared in her hands, she ran closer to the beast with the speed of light. She rose her new weapon up over beast's back and cut it into very, very small pieces,

shaking her scythe really quickly, for at least thousand times.

'' Come on, little girl. There's no chance you would have my boy defeated.'' laughed Hector evilly.

'' What the shell are you talking about? I DO have him defeated by now! He's all dead meat!'' She heard a sound of moving flesh behind her back.

'' It's coming back to life again, ain't it?'' said Francine with a little scared voice. Lenny and some other sharks nodded to confirm it.

Francine turned quickly to see monster untouched again.

'' Maybe I should try something else on him...'' she thought. She formed a fireball in her hands, aimed the giant creature and shot took a while, but Hector's

monster was still alive.

'' What's wrong with it!'' shouted Francine frustrated.

'' I told you already. My monster is invincible.'' said moray eel scientist.

'' What should I do?'' she thought.'' All my best weapons -they don't work on him.''

Now she was really desperated. '' Or maybe... There's another way to win...''


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Angels and Demons**

Second after second, Francine was more and more panic. All her best weapons were nothing to the monster she was supposed to defeat. But maybe there was

another move she could do... She created a really long chain with the power of her imagination. Metal serpent enlaced whole monster's body and tied him for

long enough so Francine would try her idea on him. Hector's horrid creation couldn't make a it was tied, Francine took the control collar off the beast's neck.

She thought that if the collar was destroyed, the monster would stop attacking. She thought, the rage was coming from nothing else but the collar.

'' What have you done, you stupid !'' Hector's sinister face turned into terrified, as the collar was cut off and trampled by Francine.

'' I released the best, that what I've done.'' answered Francine, unaware of real consequenses of her action.

'' Without this collar on his neck, he's gonna eat everyone he can see, even me and crocs! We all are doomed!''

'' Oh shell...'' she mumbled.

'' That was your last wrong move, Francine.'' said Luca.

'' Oh, someone of you guys remembered my name.'' answered Francine ironically.'' I appreciate it.''

'' This is all your fault!'' roared Caesar furiously.' I'M GONNA KILL YOU ! ! !' the ferocious crocodile gang boss charged on Francine with intention to tear

her into bloody pieces. One of plenty tentacles, coming from monster's back, snatched his leg and dragged him right into monster's mouth.

Caesar was eaten – or rather swallowed- in one piece. After that, monster has grown. He was bigger, stronger and much more aggressive than before.

He looked on his creator and moved to attack. All of a sudden, Shimi-chan left the hide-out and stood between Hector and his monster. Pale green

bunch of light surrounded Shimi-chan's plushie body.

'' What is this?'' whispered Hector to himself. '' A living toy?''

This small blue teddy bear had done something his owner couldn't – he found the kind of power that make one capable to defeat the creature from worst

nightmares. Francine had no idea what could it be. 'What kind of thing makes this creature dettered from Shimi-chan?' she thought.' And why did the monster

choose Caesar and Hector as his first victims? A coincidence? NO! This surely is not a random stuff! There was something about them two that invited the beast

to attack them. But what? Evil? NO, in this case I would have defeated Hector's monster at the very beginning. Anger? Hatred?YES! This is it! And what does

Shimi-chan have against the monster?' Francine took a look on a word sewed in blue teddy bear's belly. LOVE.

'' Issunboushi! Yantare! Come with me! Let's help Shimi-chan in fight!'' demanded Francine.

They three joined Shimi-chan. Now, three teddy bears and the girl were standing together, side by side, sending their energy on monster. They were strong, but

still not strong enough. They had to concentrate their energies in one point and make a bullet of light for their opponent. Francine closed her eyes and brang to her

mind and heart visions of the most heroic and mystic battles she ever saw or read about. All of these let her transform, just like she supposed to happen.

As she had her eyes open, she and her teddies looked like manga-like angel and her winged pets. Angelic, manga version of ' Goldilocks and the Three Bears'

fairy tale. The emerald green crystal in her magical stick has cumulated the energies of them four. She cried the spell out loud: **EMERALD HEALING SHINE.**

Francine and her teddies were completely concentrated on defeating the beast. Powerful green light felt on hideous creature and lined all his monster, that was

now a silhouette of dazzling blaze, has explosed, torn apart as thousands of green-light-balls, which were falling down slowly, like snowflakes.

' We did it, teddies.' mumbled Francine, exhausted.' We really... did it.' Her eyes turned black and mat. She felt on the ground, fainting.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. AGREEMENT**

'' Is she really all right?'' asked a female voice.

''Of course she is. '' answered familiar voice.'' She just needs much rest and calories for now.''

'' I got it.'' spoke up another familiar voice.'' It took some time, but I got it.''

'' At last.'' said the third familiar voice, full of impatience.'' Can someone open this for me, please?''

'' Of course, honey.'' said voice of a stranger politely. There was a familiar and nice sound then, and very nice smell too.

'' Aaagh... Beer?'' Francine hardly spoke, but still. She opened her eyes wide.

'' Shimi-chan! Issunboushi! Yantare!'' Francine giggled.'' What's up, teddies?''

'' Francine..'' whispered three plushies as they touched her cheek with their heads.

After the group hug, Francine drunk all beer she got from Yantare in one swallow.

'' That was delicious.'' sighed Francine.'' Thanks, guys.''

'' But wait a sec, it's not all we have for you.'' said Issunboushi.

'' No?''

'' Fellas...'' shouted Yantare as he turned to the door. Making noise on their way in, some of Francine's toys brang plenty of beer coffers inside the room.

Francine's eyes widered from astonishment. '' WOW! Where did you get all of these?'' she asked.

'' Shawks bought it fow you.'' answered Tweety plushie.

'' What?''

'' He said that sharks...'' a white female teddy bear with light-blue ribbon named Tenshi began elucidating, thinking Francine didn't get Tweety's words.

'' I understood him!''

'' Is there something wrong, Miss?'' asked the female voice from earlier. Francine looked on a middle-aged sharkess with a purple shawl on her head.

'' Oh! Excuse me. Who are you, Ma'am?'' Francine didn't pay any attention on her before.

'' My name is Maria. I'm Don Lino's wife.''

Francine went silent.

'' I want to say 'thank you', for saving my family.''

'' You're welcome. But... I'm not the only one who deserve your grace. I mean...it's all my teddy bears work.'' She hugged Shimi-chan, Issunboushi and Yantare

tightly. '' I would not have done this without them the rest of my toys, they all have their little parts in this too.''

At one moment, a dog fish swam into room. He approached the three teddies and began barking, jumping around merrily and shaking his tail fin vigorously.

'' He's so cute, isn't he?'' Francine was chared of his friendly kind of behavior.

'' You won't believe when I tell you what is this being.'' said Shimi-chan.

'' It's a dog fish, I guess.''

'' Of course it is. But last evening he was a monster created by that moray eel, Hector.''

'' You must be joking. This cute little thing?Does it have anything to do about that jerk? Oh! And by the way...Shimi-chan! I saw you saving Hector from being

eaten by his own monster. Why did you do that?''

'' I'm answering on your first question:the monster, created by Hector, originally was a dog fish and an object Hector had been doing his genetic experiments on.

An answer for your second question is: I saved Hector because of what I saw in his heart. And this let me know he was not really evil. That was just what he

wanted to look his reason for this – it's classical.''

'' What do you mean by ''classical'' ?''

'' Now it can sound a little strange, but when Hector was young, he was very similar to Marlon.''

'' Why?''

'' Because in the schooltimes, Hector was bullied by his schoolmates, just like Marlon was.''

''Lemme guess: Nobody helped him for once and he had no ability to defend himself. This all changed his way of looking on things and eventually he decided to

use his scientistic skills to take revenge on his bullies and some innocent persons on his way. Ain't it?''

Shimi-chan, Issunboushi and Yantare nodded.

'' Yay! It really IS classical. But where is he now? And where are those crocs?''

'' In jail.''

'' I'm gonna go there and ask them for going easy on Hector.''

'' You don't have to. I and some other toys did it for you, in disquise, of course. Hector is supposed to leave his cell tomorrow and then he will be atoning by doing

social works.''

'' Do you think he really can be good again?''

'' Absolutely positive.''

'' Wow! Sometimes you're amazing, Shimi-chan.''

'' Only sometimes?''

'' Well... Maybe a little more often than sometimes.''

Francine and teddy bears giggled. Also Maria giggled quietly.

At this moment, Don Lino and Lenny swam into room.

'' What are you laughing at?'' Lino asked.

'' Nothing important, darling.'' answered Maria, smiling.

'' Miss Francine.'' Lino turned to her.

'' Yes, Honorable Don Lino?'' Francine tried to sound as much respectful as it was possible.

Don Lino was truly surprised of the way she spoke to him this time. '' Do you feel better?''

'' Yes, I do. Why are you asking, Sir?''

'' Don't get me wrong, but... last time we had a talk, you was arrogant, insolent, moody and aggressive.''

'' Yes, I was. I humiliated you and your mob. And I'm sorry.''

'' Is she always like that?'' whispered Lenny into Yantare's ear.

'' No. Only in case she's drinking some of alcohol.'' answered amber-coloured teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Life on the Reef was going on as usuall. Everyone was doing his or her duties, completely unaware of what happened last night. Everyone but small group fish from<p>

the Whale Wash. Or rather, that's what Francine thought for some next hours since she woke up. Though Don Lino instructed dolphin police bosses to keep this

incident a secret, in some next hours whole Reef had learnt about what happened last night. Someone, probably one of reporter fish had to overhear a talk

between Lenny, Angie, Oscar, Sylvia and Mr. Sykes. Lenny told his fish friends all details of that incident, as he appeared at the Wash on next day. Unfortunately,

some fish at the Reef are too curious, so the message quickly has got to TV make Francine make her decision. But before she did what she decided to do, she

discovered something important. She had learnt who was the mysterious being she met in that forest...


	21. Chapter 21

**21. A FAREWELL LETTER**

This mysterious character who enabled Francine to get her supernatural powers and brang her into ' Shark Tale' world was actually a ghost. But it was not just a

random ghost... That ghost who she met was no other than... FRANKIE. Francine realized it while watching family photos from photo album Maria had in one of

boxes in her room. That silhouette in the forest and the last of Frankie's photographes. This shapes were identical ! ! ! Francine persistently tried to not let Maria

see her disturbed of this photo. A little later, as Francine was left alone with her toys, she let them know about this discovery.

'' Now I understand everything.'' she said.'' Frankie knew his family is in danger, so he left underworld for a while to give me these supernatural powers and he

brang me in this world so I could do what he wanted me to do.''

'' It does make sense.'' said Hello Kitty Rocker plushie.

'' Are you sure about your decision?'' asked Koori.'' Are you really leaving the Southside Reef ?''

'' I'm more than sure, Koori. I apologized Don Lino not just because of that beer I drank. I gave him his honor back for goodbye. You know what I mean. Before I

go, I have to do just one more thing...''

3:18. Marlon was home . He was very joyful because he made a date with Yuri on next day after school classes. He found two envelopes on desk in his room.

There was the seahorse plushie from amusement park, laying next to one of the envelopes. **READ IT FIRST** – there was an inscription on the one closer to

plushie. Marlon opened it, got a letter out and started reading.

_Dear Marlon,_

_I heard Yuri loves plushies just like I do. Give it to her on your next 't tell her or anyone else who you got it from. And don't let anyone read this letter for you. _

_And read another one, please. _

_Francine_

Marlon opened the second envelope and read it quickly.

_Dear Marlon,_

_I hope it won't hurt you too much, but I'm leaving your world. Why?- You'd ask. Fish hatred for humans is not head reason for my decision, so don't think any _

_more about 'the expose'. I just don't belong this place at physically nor mentally. But don't worry. I'm not gone forever. You can call me everytime you want or _

_need to, like you did it last time with using the crystal you got from please don't mind me and have with your family and friends as much fun as you feel like _

_having fun. I'm in my imaginary world right now. From now on, you can live your life happily ever after. ;)_

_Greetings, _

_Francine_

As he read both letters, Sylvia phoned with information about Francine being at sharks' hide-out now. She was a little bit surprised hearing from her brother where

she really is. Marlon was glad everything finished happily for everyone.

**AFTER STORY ON SHORT**:

-**The six Killer Whales** which Hector's monster has eaten, they all went back to life, unlike Caesar.

- **The dog fish,** that was not a monster anymore, soon found a new home and loving family.

- **Marlon** gave the seahorse plushie to Yuri on their first made her very happy. She liked this

kind of gift. She never learnt how did Marlon get it.

-**One day**, Shimi-chan paid Hector a visit while doing his social works at school. He got known

Hector's main bully's name. It was...Chuck's dad ! ! ! Family business, eh?

He and some other plushies, with a little help from Francine, let the squids know their place.

Shimi-chan's theory worked out. Hector had no more hatred and anger in his heart after as his

punishment was complete. He started a completely new life on one very good University.

- **After THAT night**, Madame Vandra's tent was gone and never appeared on the Reef again.

Who she really was and what her true intentions were – it's a mystery...

**THE END**


End file.
